In many telecommunication systems, communications networks are used to exchange messages among several interacting spatially-separated devices. The various types of networks may be classified in different aspects. In one example, the geographic scope of the network could be over a wide area, a metropolitan area, a local area, or a personal area, and the corresponding networks would be designated as wide area network (WAN), metropolitan area network (MAN), local area network (LAN), or personal area network (PAN). Networks also differ in the switching/routing technique used to interconnect the various network nodes and devices (e.g. circuit switching vs. packet switching), in the type of physical media employed for transmission (e.g. wired vs. wireless), or in the set of communication protocols used (e.g. Internet protocol suite, SONET (Synchronous Optical Networking), Ethernet, etc.).
One important characteristic of communications networks is the choice of wired or wireless media for the transmission of electrical signals among the constituents of the network. In the case of wired networks, tangible physical media such as copper wire, coaxial cable, fiber optic cable, etc. are employed to propagate guided electromagnetic waveforms which carry message traffic over a distance. Wired networks are a static form of communications networks and may be favored for interconnection of fixed network elements or for bulk data transfer. For example, fiber optic cables may be the preferred transmission media for very high throughput transport applications over long distances between large network hubs, such as, bulk data transport across or between continents over the Earth's surface.
On the other hand, wireless networks may be preferred when the network elements are mobile with dynamic connectivity needs or if the network architecture is formed in an ad hoc, rather than fixed, topology. Wireless networks employ intangible physical media in an unguided propagation mode using electromagnetic waves in the radio, microwave, infrared, optical, etc. frequency bands. Wireless networks may have advantages of facilitating user mobility and rapid field deployment compared to fixed wired networks. However, usage of wireless propagation may require significant active resource management among the network users and high levels of mutual coordination and cooperation for compatible spectrum utilization.
In one example, wireless networks are compatible with various wireless protocols. Exemplary versions of wireless protocols include Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA), High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA), Long Tenn Evolution (LTE), etc. Wireless systems compliant with these protocols may be used for various communication services such as telephony, messaging, data transfer, emails, Internet access, audio broadcasts, video communications, etc. These wireless systems may utilize an access node (AN), also known as base station (BS), Node B or eNodeB, to connect to an individual access terminal, also known as user equipment (UE) or user device, to fixed telecommunications infrastructure networks. In general, a radio coverage area is implemented using a plurality of Node Bs or eNodeBs using a cellular-based topological architecture to provide wireless access, also known as an air interface, to the UEs (e.g., user equipments or user devices). Examples of fixed telecommunications infrastructure networks include the public switched telephony network (PSTN), Internet, private data networks, etc. In one aspect, the Node Bs or eNodeBs may be connected to a Radio Network Controller (RNC) to facilitate the interconnection to the fixed telecommunications infrastructure networks.